


The Witch Never Casts Spells (You do)

by ringdingdont (ddaeng_it)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: "Until the day it becomes a pumpkin", Fluff, Halloween is fun, Hidden Feelings, Kihyun is not stupid, M/M, Maybe he is, Minhyuk's a giant dork, OHSHC AU, Splendid time, Sweetness, Very obvious, blame episodes with great prompts, i had to do this, not me, reallllyy soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaeng_it/pseuds/ringdingdont
Summary: A Kihyuk Au based on the OHSHC episode, "Until the day it becomes a pumpkin."





	The Witch Never Casts Spells (You do)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooky Season, lads.
> 
> \--
> 
> (I do apologize if there are any errors!!)

_"The spell on the carriage can't last forever."_

_Keeping things the way they are, staying within the promising spell..._

_Why, maybe it's best Minhyuk doesn't ruin anything with Kihyun by striving any further. Playing it safely will at least keep their friendship, after all._

  
***  


"All in favor for the annual _Halloween Nightfest _hosted at our school again for this year?"

A collective return of _I_ swims across the classroom of particularly interested council members, each scrambling to scratch notes onto pads of paper with ink.

Minhyuk doesn't want to give in to the agreeance, but when he notices the look on Yoo Kihyun's face, talking and laughing excitedly of the school event, he just can't help but fall to it.

Even if it means he'll be fucking terrified, throughout it all; even after the unanimous decision of splitting into teams of two.

The prefect in charge of the conducted convocations for the year takes a step off the makeshift podium, and proceeds to dismiss everyone, but not before scribbling the date of the next council meeting onto the chalkboard.

_"Meet back here tomorrow at 4.30 for setup! Event begins at 9.00! Happy Halloween!"_

Minhyuk strides along the hallway, safely monitoring Kihyun's actions from afar. _He's so popular, it's unfair._

But he does want a chance to talk to his _friend,_ even if it means they'll stay, just in that way. 

So, making move to greet the mentioned, "Hey, Ki," Minhyuk waves sheepishly to the other, plastering a bright smile.

Oddly enough, Minhyuk finds Changkyun and Hoseok dissipate from beside Kihyun, almost smirking at him, leaving the two alone. It's ridiculous and threatening.

_If they have something to say, they can say it to my face._

And Minhyuk's oblivious, as always.

"Oh, hi Minhyuk. Aren't you excited? This year's gonna be great!" The very way his delicate features light up in anticipation is incredible, and Minhyuk's heart nearly seizes in his chest. 

_He's so cute._

"Y-yeah, of course I am," Minhyuk tries a grin at that, predicting how he'll likely faint at the first assemblage in the outer courtyard.

"Did you decide on a costume yet?" Kihyun's eyes fill with curiosity, alarmingly. His arm brushes against Minhyuk's, causing the latter's heartbeat to skyrocket significantly.

The question is firstly incomprehensible, until Minhyuk gathers what Kihyun probably means. Considering, "For Halloween, you mean?"

Kihyun giggles, then prods a finger at Minhyuk's cheek, shaking his head incredulously. "Obviously, dumbass. When have we students ever dressed up for the _Halloween Nightfest?"_ His laugh is melodious. "Not like we're supposed to."

Minhyuk flushes, unknowingly as to why, but regardless, he doesn't want to. "Not really, no. I have no ideas for this year at all," Minhyuk shrugs and sighs, sluggish.

And it's true. Anything pertaining to the year, in the generalities of it, he's so completely forlorn. 

School is already fucking dreadful, and thinking beyond that is past unintelligible.

Kihyun stops, pauses in his tracks. Turning to face Minhyuk, his voice becomes small, as if what he's about to say is inconsequential. "Well, that's okay." 

After a moment, "Hey, um," Kihyun offers, nails piercing aggressively at his nape. "Wanna walk to the park near the south corridor with me?"

Minhyuk absolves his stupid, mindless thoughts, scurrying to formulate an answer. Instead, he finds himself lost at Kihyun's unreadable expression.

"Min, are you okay?" Kihyun furrows his brows deeply at Minhyuk's petrified state. "Did I say something? _Minhyuk?"_

_Snap._ Minhyuk works right out of it. "Uh, no, no. Sorry. I was just thinking," he admits, bashfully. Comprehending, "The, um," he fixates a reply. "The park sounds nice, yeah."

"Okay," Kihyun beams at the ground, now, where his attention lies.

Kihyun twists the intrusively questionable atmosphere, lingering just above their heads, into one of glee, as he friskily shoves Minhyuk onto the ground and takes off, sprinting.

He leaves Minhyuk dumbfounded and clueless, and with a _"Race you there!"_

Minhyuk takes time processing what just occured, but eventually dashes off, too, probably too late for his own good.

_He's definitely not winning this race._

  
***  


"The event coordinators strictly prohibit us going through the first gate until approximately 9.00, so we'll be stuck here until then."

The prefect nods accordingly, and offers the attendees cider, pumpkin spice cookies, caramel apples, and other treats prior to the opening of the first gate.

Hyunwoo, Hoseok, and Jooheon each make a beeline for the sweets table, admiring the delectable desserts that make their mouths water.

Hyunwoo's expression unfolds, baffled, when he stuffs his mouth with a sugary pastry, and Hoseok just points at him, bursting into a fit of laughter. 

Jooheon sips unceremoniously on his cider, kindling hearty roars from the student body.

Minhyuk makes it in the lobby before Kihyun does, and his eyes scrutinize the crowded mobs of festive students for the redhead.

Minhyuk's profound loss of balance swerves him into Hyungwon, who smirks cynically in his direction. Confronting, "Looking for someone, Min?"

He doesn't need to be mocked.

Minhyuk glowers at the intolerable. "Why would it matter, huh? Lay off."

Hyungwon pats Minhyuk's cheek, and snorts, "Good luck with your _boyfriend_ problem."

Minhyuk wishes it's the excessive, unaccounted for doses of cider, fluidly entering his bloodstream that makes Hyungwon call him out, distinctively.

It's probably not, that asshole.

Minhyuk quips, "I hope you fucking trip over a pumpkin!"

As Minhyuk whips his head around in irritation from Hyungwon's sudden temerity, he's instantly met with adorable, loving eyes staring up at him.

_"Boo!"_

And Minhyuk is jostled backward, hardly managing a sense of balance, but is heartily laughing, even when his ass impacts the ground, hard.

It stings, but only briefly. Because soon, Kihyun is sitting beside him, and he's too close for comfort, and Minhyuk is in awe.

But maybe comfort isn't what he needs, or wants.

The carriage he's put them in, all this time, has always been comfortable, safe. 

Secure.

If the spell wears off in time, like any spell, reality will take it's place. The carriage will then lose that safeness, and something new will arise from it.

That's precisely what Minhyuk's in search of. 

_The new feeling he can't quite offer a name, yet._

"Ready to go, partner?" Kihyun quirks his head, and shows off a toothy grin.

Minhyuk nods enthusiastically, but ironically, he's contemplating if he should even stay within the range of festivities. 

Kihyun'll either see him publically piss his pants, or possibly faint during the showing, and albeit he prefers neither, he'd rather take the latter option as the affordable one.

Kihyun's warm, smaller hand grasps onto Minhyuk's, pulling him off the ground. They both brush off their pants, and their eyes meet, yet again. Kihyun besottedly smiles, and Minhyuk does, too.

The chiming of the school bells resounds in their ears, signaling the start of the Academy's annual _Nightfest_ event. 

All of the students excitedly swarm the first gate as it swings open, and loud thundering Halloween tracks blast into the night.

Kihyun's eyes widen with delight, and he turns to Minhyuk, grinning brightly from ear to ear. "C'mon!"

It only takes a fair minute or so for the corridor to flood with students, and for the courtyard to empty.

Minhyuk's heart pounds heavily in his chest for two reasons. One, Kihyun is still holding his hand. _Holding._ _His._ _Hand!!_

And two, he can't fathom the episodes that are about to occur within the next few hours, and it's absolutely fucking horrifying, considering that Yoo Kihyun is his _Nightfest_ partner for the remainder of the event.

Not that he can complain about the second, but it would've helped if they had at least decided on groups of three.

But as a leading council member, Lee Minhyuk would never break the rules, and especially in a body of students that Yoo Kihyun chooses to concern himself with.

When Kihyun pulls him through the gate, Minhyuk feels an unfamiliar tug at his chest.

Furtively, he smiles, allowing himself to be pulled into the night full of terrorizing surprise.

***

_"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"_ Hoseok slams Hyungwon over to the wall, making room for himself to barrel past him, escaping the _creepy killer clown_ chasing suitly from behind.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Hyungwon mutters, scowling at the frightened boy who takes off into the dimly lit hall. 

He snaps his neck around to his other groupmate, inattentive to the fact that he shouldn't have another groupmate in the first place. "What the _fuck_ \--" He groans, frustratedly. "Go get him back."

Hyunwoo huffs out a breath. Considering, "Will you still be here when I get back?"

"Why, are you _scared?_" Hyungwon drawls his voice.

Hyunwoo prods a finger at Hyungwon's chest. "I'm the last person to be scared, you know. I'm on the committee! I helped plan this!"

Hyungwon sighs in defeat. "Whatever. Go get the big crybaby."

Hyunwoo nods apathetically, jogging in the direction of laid out _jack-o-lanterns,_ eventually turning the corner, in sight no more.

Hyungwon doesn't want to admit he's afraid. 

Hyungwon wants to be the perfect, a complete _all the go_ model. In front of the elders, in front of his classmates. 

He wants to be an idol of the Academy, of the council, hoping to land it onto the wall of glistening plaques, each bearing a carved-in name.

_Because what good is Chae Hyungwon, if he's just a big wuss?_

He's reminded of someone.

Suddenly, as if on cue, faint screams grow more and more evident, until there's two boys catching their breath and laughing hysterically a few feet from his place.

"Hyungwon!" Minhyuk hurriedly shuffles over to the taller. "Dude, that was freaky! I was gonna die! You s-should've s-seen the size of --"

"Uh, Minhyuk?" Kihyun's voice is hardly audible, and his fingers gently tug on Minhyuk's uniform. Unsuccessful. He tries again, "Lee Minhyuk?"

"Min, relax. You're being overdramatic," Hyungwon deadpans, waving his hands around haphazardly.

_"Minhyuk!"_

Minhyuk's eyes widen impossibly as he diverts his attention to behind them now, and he ineptly muddles Hyungwon's ability to hear correctly. _"HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!"_

They scream, even Hyungwon. Shrieks, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THA --"

Nesciently, Minhyuk's hand extends over, pulling Kihyun's, and he sprints off into the east wing of the Academy, dusting dirt over to Hyungwon who becomes idle, feet glued to the floor.

Kihyun follows hurriedly behind Minhyuk, albeit partly forced by the hand, on his own terms as well. 

And he's laughing the whole way.

"Minhyuk! Slow down, you're going too --" Before Kihyun can finish his sentence, he finds himself unbearably close to Minhyuk, stuck and wrapped up in some kind of trap, as if a Christmas present, hanging from the ceiling by a thread.

Minhyuk's face is the physical embodiment of a tomato. He's still not immune to the blush, after all this time.

Kihyun is right there, _he can almost touch. You're so pretty,_ he doesn't say.

Instead, Kihyun sits, uncomfortably, in the silence for a while, observing the other's bewildered expression with a grin of his own. "Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk hopes he doesn't blink. That'll ruin everything. _Fuck, is he talking?_

"Um," he can't find the words to describe the uncalled for palipitations. 

Or the nervous shivers, breezing way through his uniformed sleeves.

Or even for the way he thinks Kihyun is looking back at him, assailing him with his eyes. "Uh --"

"Minhyuk?" Kihyun calls, softer this time. Minhyuk's hand is seared when Kihyun's smaller one rests onto it. "Hey, I hope I'm right."

Kihyun manages to send shards through Minhyuk's notions. "W-what?" He clears his throat because his voice seemingly doesn't agree. "I mean, right about what?"

It's quiet still, his voice. Never raises volume.

"Do you," Kihyun huffs out a built-up breath. "Do you like me, Minhyuk?"

Fuck. 

_Get out of there, Min. I mean, it's all right. You can just run away as fast as possible, and maybe he won't be able to catch up if you leave right now, and --_

"W-wha-- Oh hell!" Minhyuk falls, Kihyun adjacent, straight onto the ground, after a tear in the cloth holding them up seems to rip rawly through.

Hyungwon's figure is towering over them, and his arms are crossed. He clears his throat, loudly. "So? 'd you have fun in there?"

Perplexed, Minhyuk's brain unravels in desperation. "What?! No, I mean --" He catches a breath. "Uh, well we, um."

Kihyun guffaws, lifting himself off the floor. He extends a hand out for Minhyuk to take, and the latter reluctantly accepts. "Yeah, we had fun."

Minhyuk is lost for words, yet again. 

Hyungwon side-eyes him as they begin to stroll back to the west wing, where Hyunwoo and Hoseok should be waiting, likely impatiently.

"What?" Minhyuk frowns. "Don't look at me like that! We didn't do anything, really!" If whisper-shouting couldn't be any less subtle, Minhyuk would know.

Kihyun trails after them, only slightly. He, himself, flushes in retrospect, pertaining to the last few moments he'd just spent with the blonde.

"Hyunwoo, congratulations," Hyungwon drawls. "Looks like you found the scaredy cat."

Hoseok narrows his eyes at the taller. Scornful, "Don't call me that."

And when the ding noises of the bell reverbrate in their heads, they turn and head to the main hall, now in anticipation for the _Nightfest Dance_, which is more like a large gathering, a party.

Kihyun and Minhyuk trail behind a bit, which may just be the perfect thing.

Confidence spurts out, seemingly from nowhere. "Kihyun?" Minhyuk grabs the boy's arm, spinning him around.

Kihyun's eyes widen a bit, and then he beams, lovingly. "Hey, you never answered my question," he accuses, but softly.

Minhyuk's breath hitches, and he's brisk on his toes. 

_Do it, do it._

He inches forward, fluttering his lashes shut, swiftly capturing the other's lips with his own. The redhead shoots tremors, sparking throughout Minhyuk's body, when he prodigiously reciprocates.

Minhyuk's lips are soft. Kihyun melts.

Minhyuk breaks the kiss, and his face radiates flames. "'m, uh, sorry!" He worries at his lip apologetically, before sprinting off in the direction of collected, terrified students.

Kihyun, dazed and propitious, never loses him in the mass.

***

Minhyuk protrudes his bottom lip, puerile. "I ran away. I am an idiot."

"You ran away," Hyungwon repeats. "You are an idiot."

"Wow, Minhyuk. You really have no game," Changkyun drapes his arm over Jooheon, who is incognizant, merrily indulging in a caramel delicacy.

"You don't just kiss your best friend and run off," Hoseok shakes his head, disapprovingly.

"At least he said sorry," So Jooheon is engaged in this, Changkyun notes.

"You ran away. You are an idiot," Hyunwoo purses his lips into a thin line. "Can't say I'm too impressed with you."

Minhyuk just rolls his eyes, glowering at the other council members.

The lights dim, and the dance floor flashes of lime and ebony, and deep violet and orange: an arresting composition, and it's beautiful.

Practically screams _Halloween,_ and Minhyuk willingly gives props to the elder years for overall design and technique.

The crowds of students each _ooh_ at the impressive lighting fixtures.

Few _prettys_ heard, as well.

The volume of music probably rises, too, because when Minhyuk catches a glimpse of Hyungwon, he only sees the movement of his lips, no sound exiting them.

Perhaps he can even recall the prefect announcing the choice of song for following dance, not that he's concentrated too much on it, though.

Minhyuk turns away, carting an oozing slime beverage between his fingers.

Suddenly, a familiar, fiery redhead now steps in his way. "What, you think you can just kiss me, and not at the least owe me a dance? Or even this drink," Kihyun glares, crosses his arms to his chest, and squints his eyes at the blonde. "So much for a best friend," he huffs, seemingly lost for breath.

Minhyuk's eyebrows rise, and then fall. _"Kihyun,"_ Minhyuk begins, parting his lips to speak. He doesn't. They close. He offers the drink.

Kihyun quirks a brow in acknowledgement, but his demeanor doesn't change. He briskly snatches the solo cup, but the eye contact burns, ablaze into Minhyuk's.

"I'm sorry," the awaited response inflames a hole in Minhyuk's chest. "I was, I was scared." And he's remarkably small, now. 

"I'm just a massive coward," his eyes traverse the patterns on the floor. "I was just too afraid to mess anything up. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for kissing you, randomly like that."

Kihyun's lips rotate a full one hundred and eighty degrees. He reaches a finger into Minhyuk's space, and pokes him on the nose. Scoffs, "You're lucky you're even attractive."

Minhyuk knits his brows, but has no room for response when Kihyun tugs him onto the dance floor.

"Wha --"

"You know," Kihyun links their hands together, entwining their fingers. "I think that you're pretty brave, actually. You're no coward in my eyes, stupid."

And Minhyuk can somehow discern Kihyun's every word, even through the music.

"Really? Why's that?" Minhyuk smiles weakly, dismissing the heat rising to his cheeks.

"You've almost, sort of," Kihyun frowns, conjuring up the perfect sentence, picking for it, word for word. _"Protected me,_ all night long? From the ghouls and the clowns, I mean," he giggles. "Thank you, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk flashes a bright smile in adoration. "Jesus, Ki. You really scared me, today." His tightens their tangled fingers.

"That still doesn't make you a coward, Lee Minhyuk. You still _kissed_ me," Kihyun sighs, relieved, shaking his head. "It's about damn time you've worked up enough courage to do that."

Minhyuk's eyes enlarge in shock. "Wait, you knew?!"

Kihyun clicks his tongue. "Min, I think everybody knows. You couldn't be anymore obvious, even if you tried."

Minhyuk frowns. "I really couldn't, huh..." 

He really is that bad, exclusively with things like this, as it is.

Kihyun rolls his eyes. Says, "Don't make me take back my feelings, now. Lighten up, will you?

Minhyuk laughs at that. "Right," he blinks a few times before realizing a pair of soft lips leaving his left cheek.

Kihyun, this time, waves and takes off in the direction of the outer courtyard. "I heard there'll be fireworks! _Race you?"_ And he knows the outcome. 

Minhyuk sighs, inexplicably heavily. Then, he sprints off after the redhead, proximity between their two points closing in, creating a solid line, no more distance.

And the night is no longer complex, as is the race.

_And maybe,_ as he realizes, _he might just be able to win this race._

***

Minhyuk doesn't know why, but he isn't sure anyone cares much about anything regarding _October thirty-first_ besides the publications of the Academy's journalists.

When he's lined up, staring intently at the posts out front of the Academy with Hyungwon and Jooheon, he's glad he's amiss the front cover, nowhere in sight.

That would be humiliating enough to last him the rest of the semester.

Minhyuk teeters on the balls of his feet momentarily, when Yoo Kihyun is there on November first, standing right before him, and he places his hands on Minhyuk's shoulders to spin the taller around.

"You know," Kihyun suggests. "Yesterday you were really brave. At least, I think so."

Minhyuk bashfully grins. "Ki, I already told you..." he trails off, unknowingly. Heat rises to his cheeks, reddening them. "I'm not..."

"Lee Minhyuk, if you'd never joined the council because I had, or never agreed to be in favor of the _Halloween Nightfest_ since I was, then I would have never realized that I'm a massive coward."

Minhyuk locks eyes with the redhead, forlornly. "I don't--"

"Get what I mean? Well, let me explain something to you, Min."

They sit on a bench, adjacent the post. It's tranquil, and the autumn breeze whispers, granting their skin to judder; remnant becoming faint goosebumps. They're at peace.

"I've liked you, too, Minhyuk. Always have. But if you'd never initiated anything, I don't think I would have, either. Not because I didn't want to, but because I was scared, too." Kihyun smiles softly, and his auburn locks dance gracefully around, splitting his fringe.

Minhyuk grows a threatening grin. His actual persona returning to his flesh. "I knew there was a part in you that liked me! Even just a little, too!" he smiles, cheekily.

"You sly bastard. I'll never win with you."

_Not when we've lost our carriage, pacing on foot, now._

Least it's equal.

"Who knows," Minhyuk drawls, admiring the campus from afar. Then he goes, gabbling. _"The witch never casted the spell to begin with, did she?"_

Kihyun slides his warm hand into Minhyuk's, resting the intertwined hands onto the bench between them. "Did you say something, Min?" He quirks a brow, facing Minhyuk once more.

"Huh? Oh, no. No, I didn't."

Kihyun tugs a bit at Minhyuk's hand. "C'mon. Let's go roam around the library. Maybe we can find something good to read for our reports due next week."

Minhyuk's expression is briefly static. Says, "Oh, I'd nearly forgotten about that," like it's a question.

"I knew you'd forget," this time Kihyun smiles, brazen. "That's why I'm here to remind you."

Minhyuk shrugs. Says, "If you're suggesting I'd date you only for your apt and timely prompting, maybe you aren't wrong."

Kihyun's features crease, sullen. "What's that for?" He's petulant, like a small child, smacking lightly at Minhyuk's shoulder with his free hand.

Minhyuk titters with glee. "Joking! I'm joking," he assures with a light peck to the nose. "Race you there?"

Kihyun smirks, sentient. "Good luck, asshole," he taunts. "Prepare to lose."

_Carriages are meant to conceal, hide. And they're secure._

_Now Minhyuk races on foot, stumbling upon the path he's laid. It's rigor, and it's beauty._

Kihyun bodily shoves Minhyuk over, as he has the proclivity to commonly do so.

He doesn't want to let Minhyuk win simply because he doesn't want to lose. Lose this race, they have. Lose _Minhyuk._

And when they arrive at the library, huffing to fill their lungs again, it's a _tie._

_Witches can't cast spells when the most powerful of which is right in front of them._

**Author's Note:**

> :) i hate myself.


End file.
